Madam President
by occasionalwords
Summary: Olivia Pope is the first female President in American history, she already leaves a legacy in her wake and there is so much brightness in her future. But the darker side of politics leaves hearts broken and the man she loves is not the man she married, it's the man who got her elected. Olitz. AU role reversal. A little bit angsty. Rating will change depending on future content...
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations Madam President!" Abby Whalen stood in the Oval Office, along with Quinn, Huck, Harrison and Stephen, all applauding as she entered the room. She wasn't prone to blushing, but the sight warmed her heart, without them there was no way this dream could have ever become a reality. She smiled and shook her head, "Thank you everyone, you've all worked so hard for today and I couldn't have done it without you." She grabbed a champagne glass off a nearby tray and raised it towards the small group, "To my gladiators in suits!"

"Over a cliff!" They cheered as their glasses chinked, it had become their mantra after an inside joke made one long late night involving far too much red wine and a comical game of 'would you rather', nobody was really sure of it's initial meaning but the phrase seemed to stick. The all giggled as if back on the campaign trail two months ago, tipsy and curled around their glasses, how naive it suddenly seemed, like adults looking back on childhood.

She glanced away as the group began chatting about their wonder at being here, the most powerful office in all the world, who knew what the future would hold and who could know that a bunch of Harvard graduates would ban together and take the White House by storm. It was their future to cast, mould and shape as they wished.

But Olivia wasn't there with them. She thought she would feel an instant coldness, like unplugging a power cord and being left in the dark, but in her heart sparks trailed wherever she went. She felt numb, but not cold, perhaps cold would come later. She could hope at least.

Her eyes drifted towards the window as her gaze began to cling to a memory rather than vision. She inhaled as his arms carved their way through her body, climbing over her torso to grip her breasts as she would whimper and flush against him while he breathed her in. His fingers would wander towards her nipples and brush them gently while he began soft whispers of his desires in her ear, but he knew that those words were more than that, they were her thoughts and his promises of what would follow. Then she would gasp and groan as his hand released her and headed downwards, a single finger slipping between her thin underwear as her core contracted and shook, begging for him in ways she didn't-

"Where is the woman of the hour!?" His voice cut like lightening through her trance, straightening her back she folded her arms and turned to face her husband. He stood, arms outstretched with a toothy grin and a champagne glass in his hand. She laughed in that same practiced way, rolling her eyes comically as if to say 'isn't my husband a winner?', and he was. After his first term she agreed she would stay by his side, but only if he endorsed her run for President when the time came. It was the only light the the dark hole they'd found themselves in, affairs, deceit, mistrust and it was what she was raised for, the next logical step. He offered and she was a fool to refuse, or at least that's what her mother had told her and her father had shouted, but she had terms. Now they lived separately, they didn't see other people but they were strangers sleeping in the other's bed and living in the other's house. Over time she forgot how he liked his eggs as he forgot birthdays and she forgot anniversaries. Now they knew each other only as politicians, machines build of stability, control and habit. But this had to change come the election, so they brought him in, the only person who-

"Right here, honey." It wasn't the time, she had to be numb. Instead she fell forcibly into his embrace as they clung together while cameras clicked and snapped, it looked everything it wasn't but that was his job and he was damn good at it. She wouldn't be here without him and as she holds her husband she can imagine just for a moment that it's him, and suddenly she's filed with warmth lightness before colliding with earth as she once again holds his stocky frame between her hands and laughs politely as they let go, smiles camera ready of course.

 **XxXxX**

It had been the longest day of her life. She had danced with the man who was now shackled to her career as she was to his, perhaps this was how it would always be, swapping turns to the prisoner in their marriage because it could ever be equal footing without trust and that was lost far too long ago. If he was a casualty in her career then who cared, certainly not her. The times she found his secretary girlishly giggling in his arms as he plastered her neck with sloppy wet kisses, when she thought him in 'meetings' with a 'senator' only to spy lipstick on his collars. She had hardened herself, as everyone told her to, she had looked the other way and now it was her turn. She would run she would win and she would lead the greatest nation on earth but not as the daft single woman whose former job as First Lady made her as qualified as a model, it would be as the wife who devoted her time and service to the people all the while sucking up the politics and power in her wake. It was her consolation prize and who was she not to want it? Olivia Pope, first female in the White House, and of course she was a black woman so things would change, she would leave markers, choices and progress as her legacy. That's what they told her and she knew they were right. In a way, it wasn't about her at all, it was her power and the position she held and she knew it, this was her burden to bear in order to pave the way for history and those who would no doubt come after her.

As she sat in her chair, collapsed against the cold hard leather, this drummed over and over in her head. It was something she had to convince herself of somedays, because when she thought of him everything else seemed to vanish. She shut her eyes and leaned back, the chair creaking slightly with her weight as she began to dream again of his hands and his fingers because it was far easier to think of these things than their situation. Before she could talk sense into herself she grasped her wine glass for a last play at dutch courage as her own fingers skimmed over the numbers on the desk phone. Before she thought to hang up she could hear the ringing, the sounds of hope and light leaked into her dark world. Finally before she could allow herself to be disconnected like the power cord she so longs to be, she heard the crackle of his voice like a fire stoking her heart.

"Hello?"

Because she _missed_ him, not in any way she's known before. Her heart ached and soared, so full it threatened to spill into tears. She missed a limb without him and while she could function and carry on and always respond 'fine' when they asked, she felt the loss of him every day and she was wholly incapacitated by him.

"I was just thinking… you're heavy." She slurred out, having only just realised she's a little more courageous than she planned and cackling softly at the thought but holding it together. She heard his shuffling on the other end of the line and she wondered if it was sheets rumpling themselves around him as he settled into bed or if it was socks being bundled into feet, either way she missed the memories.

"Good evening Madam President."

Because he didn't know what else to say, it had been weeks since them and everything. She'd made herself clear and it tortured him to think that tomorrow their conversation will be another memory to cling to his in mourning for the loss of her. He snapped back for a moment, considering what she has said and the silence that had spread between them, not that their silences had ever been anything quiet.

"I'm heavy?" He questioned in that comical masculine tone, as if he was laughing at her while stroking his own ego. She would never figured out how he did that and she thought perhaps she'd dry trying.

"I can't carry you 'round all the time because you're heavy." She mumbled into the receiver before she heard his low chuckle and then a pregnant pause between them.

"Then let me go." His voice had lost all it's humour and light, instead being, like their memories weighted and tainted with their circumstance and situation. He wasn't sure if he meant it, but it had to be said for both their sakes, because she wasn't his and he wouldn't be hers. He lived half a life these days but in their moments it seemed like an eternity, it just didn't seem like these moments were enough because they were strangled by everything around them and he wanted more. They talked of houses with kids running barefoot on their lawn and a wedding with the sand between their toes and their friends settled around them sharing their love. But these were memories from another life.

"That's not fair, Fitz." Her tone was suddenly distant, as if removed from her role as his lover and now his commander in chief.

"No? Why not? Nobody forced you into this Madam President-"

"Now that's a **_lie_** and you know it." She fought back.

"Seriously? So, we're playing the blame game now? Alright, how about when you told me you wanted me, when a month after I'd known you we snuck into the supply closet at the campaign headquarters? Whose idea was that?" He was being harsh and he knew it but he couldn't stop, she wasn't to blame and neither was he.

"Okay." She exhaled and admitted defeat but he continued,

"What about Vermont, when you crawled into my arms because you couldn't sleep with the thunder outside and when you woke I held you until you stopped shaking and then we-"

"That's enough." Her tone was like hard steal cutting him in two and they stopped their torturous dance.

There was a long moment between them where nothing was said but their souls seemed to speak and forgive one another.

"I'm sorry I called, I just-"

"I miss you."

"Me too."

"I still wake up and turn over expecting to see you, because it just seems so right. You should be there, in my arms, wrapped up in my sheets. And I know now you're smiling that stupid way you do when you think about me and you get that look."

"I do not have a look!" A smile began to bloom over her face and she felt like a 15 year old girl gushing over her boyfriend, if only it was that simple.

"Yes, you do." He teased her and they both chuckled for a moment.

She rubbed her hand against her forehead and looked at her watch.

"I have to go." She sighed, because these moments felt like lifetimes and instants all at once and neither were enough.

"I know." Because she was always slipping through his fingers like sand and it help to nurse the grains she left without causing them both so much pain.

"Fitz, I…" She didn't know how she could ever let go or how to tell him that his hold on her was permanent and ever so real.

"It's okay, I get it." He knew her feelings just as she knew his because they were part of the same being.

There was a final small pause as they both knew this second was ticking over and then it would be time to forget.

"Night Liv."

"Wait, Fitz," Her breath hitched in her throat before she laughed slightly, "Do I really have a look?"

He joined her for a moment as he heard her smile.

"Goodnight, Liv."

"Goodnight, Fitz."

 _A/N: I know I've been gone a LONG time but still love this show is leaps and bounds. It's just I'm living really long days at the moment with Uni but I just loved this idea of them swapping places. I think I'd like to do moments in time of these guys in their relationship, so tell me your thoughts on this and what you'd like to see as I'd totally love suggestions. Please review and PM me as a PM I got a little while ago totally encouraged me to write again and I'm having trouble with some writers block for my other stories so we'll see! Thank you so much for reading! Much love xx Sam_


	2. Chapter 2

It was early, of that she was sure and that could only mean trouble. She was shaken away and she stumbled from her bed groaning as she grabbed the nearest suit offered to her and began to dress., it was times like this during campaigning she had mastered dressing with her eyes closed particularly when she had to sneak out of his room with whispered kisses and goodbyes trailing back to her door. Again she faced the harsh reality, like light blasting through windows in the early morning, that he wasn't there and her eyes would sting slightly but she would always keep herself in check for she was the President and she knew her heart didn't belong in the White House.

By the time she had assembled herself and was rushed the the situation room, her mind was wide awake and her eyes open to the world around her that seemed filled with grey and black suites. The stood when she entered and she nodded them at ease before taking her place at the head of the table.

"What do we have?" She wasn't in the mood, having been living roughly the past few days. They hadn't spoken in a while because she was busy running the world and he wasn't answering. It made her nervous more than anything but it tore her heart strings too and she'd become clouded and sleepless without the warmth of his voice to bask in before bed, then at least the fantasies would come readily to her and she wouldn't have to work to keep him in her dreams.

"Madam President, we're sorry to wake you with bad news but we regret to inform you that as of this morning the news cycles will be filled with this," The room's eyes fell on the large screen with pictures on a slideshow, the Vice President's hand was entangled with a young man with blonde hair and green eyes. The photo was taken from a distance but everyone could see the look they shared, it was similar to those stolen entreaties with him that made her shudder to think. Now wasn't the time and she knew but he was like a fog that shrouded her thoughts and her clarity, impossible to clear. She shook her head and inhaled deeply. "Is the Vice President on his way?"

"Madam President." Daniel Douglas smiled cautiously as he entered the room, taking up a chair next to Olivia before extending his hand, only to be met with a challenging look from Olivia and to cower back with the little dignity that remained.

"Has the family been informed?" She addressed the room, it was imperative that this be met with all the authority she could muster and Daniel Douglas wasn't going to be of any help. A grey suit nodded and handed her a folder full of emails between Doug and his wife (or soon to be ex-wife), Sally Langston.

A black suit cleared his throat, "Mr. Vice President, Sir, I assume your wife is briefing your children?"

Daniel nodded and the room seemed to settle slightly before Olivia's brain began to spin out of control.

"This isn't my problem, Daniel." She narrowed her eyes and glared at the man who would no doubt occupy the air space for the next 48 hours at least meanwhile she was desperately trying to draw attention to her latest gun control bill and this would thwart the plans her team had given months in the making.

He had the good sense to look embarrassed as the entire room watched him closely, "I know that Madam President and I apologise, I'll be sure to-"

"No, you won't." She cut him off and threw the folder across the table where it was whisked out of her sight. She sighed before standing, "You will wait in this room while I call another sleeping person from their bed and so that they can clean up the mess you've made and maybe clear some air time in the media cycle for a story of national importance, rather than the closeted VP I stupidly chose to share the ticket with. To be honest Daniel, I don't give a damn weather you like women, men, cats dog, fuck whoever you want but for _God's sake_ ** _Do. It. In. Private!_** " She whole space seemed to hesitate as she bent down to bear those final words that had him cowering and practically shaking in his chair.

She fled as quickly as she left, her heels clacking on the marble floors as she made her way to the Oval, saying the words she'd secretly wanted to every day, "Get me Fitzgerald Grant, _now._ "

 **XxXxXx**

Fitz wasn't a light sleeper, when he was a baby his mother was astonished at how she could have the tv up so loudly and still have him settled, sucking his thumb in his crib as his eyelids drooped closed. Now it was different, she was his drug and he was an addict, she would wake him like a Sleeping damsel with her voice as if they were a fairytale because in so many ways she was his saviour. Just as soon as she held him then he would be comforted and still, settled. Only now he was neither, a restless soul that lay wreaked beneath the sheets of his bed, too big for him and yet too small for his dreams.

Many nights he lay, staring at the blank ceiling and projecting their dreams and memories over and over, like the highlights of a football game. But that was the trouble with highlights, they were never the truth, edited and uncomplicated, so unlike them. It was unfair to wait and watch for her so he would frown himself in images of her instead because fantasies made reality easier to cope with and didn't feel as if they gave him false hope, rather the hope that perhaps in another life they were living the highlights as their reality.

But tonight she hadn't called and perhaps he should have been grateful but he was worried and regretful. Wearied with the thought of her he began to sketch her, the elegance of her jaw and the smoothness of her cheeks, she would keep him forever guessing in the secrets her face held with it's shadows, lines and curves. He looked at the clock more out of habit now than out of need and noted the time. 3.30 am. He could see the sun if he waited long enough, surely if anything she had taught him patience. He could almost chuckled at the small joke but bitterness swept through him like the sharp taste of a lemon in his mouth. Then the phone rang and in his muddled haze he picked up the object before he thought not to.

He heard her breathing first and it was like the wings of his soul opened and flew with her. His heart leapt.

"Mr. Grant, I'm sorry to be contacting you."

His brow furrowed and his heart began racing as did his mind.

"Liv, what's happened?"

"We need your presence in the White House ASAP. There's a car downstairs."

"Of course. And Liv,"

She hesitated and smiled for a moment before she heard him, "I love you."

Now probably wasn't the time but it almost never was and their feelings would melt and slip through the cracks in professionalism.

"Me too." She replied swiftly before hanging up and beginning the war.

 **XxXxXx**

"Mr. Grant, the President advised you should go right in." Lauren beamed at him and he nodded before thanking her. His hands shook slightly, in anticipation or nervousness, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that she was there and the thought sent chills down his spine and weakness to his knees, she was unlike any woman he's ever known.

The door opened ti reveal Olivia Pope, buried in paperwork, her form looking old small against the giant desk. He could see it now, their talks at night, when her feet would ease out of her shoes as she lent forward over the flat mahogany in jubilation and exhaled, falling back into the comfort of the dark leather chair. Now she noticed his presence and quickly pushed her priorities away, standing and walking to greet him.

Before each of them knew it they were facing one another. He drowned in the luscious browns and golds of her eyes, forgetting himself and almost lifting his hand to caress her cheek. She did much the same and found herself leaning forward, so close to his scent and not to be buried deep in his chest, his hands rifling through her hair, she felt out of place. Instead she smiled with a warmth that was only them and gripped his arm softly before letting it fall and stoke him slightly, their fingers holding one another for a simple moment before she slipped away and stepped back.

He cleared his throat and bowed his head, "Madam President."

She rolled her eyes, "Fitz, please."

"What?"

"Aren't we so far beyond that at this point?" It felt silly to pretend anything else, even if they couldn't fly be themselves, they were never estranged.

"I thought you'd want to keep things professional, we decided-"

"I know what we decided." She snapped, she didn't need a history lesson today of all days, "I just meant-" she cut herself off and held up her hands before exhaling and admitting defeat, turning away, "You know, I just thought that since I'd known you so long and we were friends and all, even before anything else, we could be mature about this, but I see now I was gravely mistaken. If you want things to be that way Mr. Grant, that's fine." She removed herself from them and reiterated to her desk but he gently tugged at her arm before she could reach it. She turned to see the same loss in his eyes, the same pain. It stung, to be so close and yet so far removed from their happiness.

"I'm sorry, okay." He meant it and she conceded with a small nod before hesitating slightly as he reached up to bring his face down to hers. Their lips brushed gently against each other and they both seemed to sigh in relief, like they were breathing for the first time in years, they were oxygen and sunlight that broke down all the barriers. He leaned further and trailed kissed kisses from her jaw to her neck before she nudged him away gently with her forehead and the stood, their heads pressed against one another for just the smallest of moments before she pulled away again.

She seemed to remember herself, her status and their place, clearing her throat she began again, "So now we've cleared that up," And he had to laugh because she was a business first and her heart later, it's what lead her there after all, "I'm sure you know why you're here."

"It's my job to know."

"Of course."

Just as always, things seemed to stop as they basked in their presence, just knowing that this moment was real and there were so many more to come was thrilling and brilliant but it scared them. The magnitude of this office was a stage of the world and they weren't prepared should anything happen to them, they prayed they'd never have to fix their own crisis. As soon as the thought became apparent they both assumed their respective roles and played their parts accordingly.

"Well, I just wanted to touch base about everything. I'm sorry you're here doing this, I know how busy you are-"

"Anything for you, Liv. You call, I come." He meant it, he would scale mountains and jump cliffs for her and always be worshiping at her feet just for the chance of a smile or a laugh. He was a mortal and she was a God, he couldn't know any other way.

"They've set up a war room in the East Wing, I'll stop by later to check on your progress." He turned to leave and she began before she could stop herself, "Or…or, you could come by my office this evening and give me a report then?" She couldn't help but sound hopeful, bashful and small all at once and she saw stars when she notice his smile.

"I'd like that."

"Until then." She nodded again politely as he began to leave.

"Have a good morning, Madam President." Despite the long battle before him, he knew her heart would be won in the war.

 **XxXxXxX**

 _A/N: Fitz is back in the White House! Yay! I'm not too sure about this chapter, I hope I did everybody justice but please let me know! The reason Liv was do hard on Daniel Douglas (as you may have already figured out) was because it really hits close to home for her, she can really see he name up there instead of his and it terrifies her to see what happens when this stuff plays out before her eyes. I like how you're all guessing who Liv's husband is, I'm pretty sure he's going to be a chapter of my own creation merely because I don't think Edison or Jake fit the role he's going to play. Anyway, thank you SO So much for all your support, favourites and follows mean so much to me but it really makes my heart (and my muse) sing whenever I read a beautiful review or a PM so thank you in particular for those and please leave me a review or a PM telling me your thoughts on this chapter as I'd LOVE to know what you think! Much love xx Sam_


	3. Chapter 3

She was ready to pull her hair out. All day she'd sat in meetings with leader who stood on their position like a podium and spouted the same phrases again and again, totally unmovable. It raked her back with tension and aggravation and she sat rubbing her forehead and going over tomorrow's schedule of events. Somedays she felt like a wheel, spinning and rolling along without stability or direction, she simply kept moving. There was a knock and she looked up to see him hesitating by the door frame as if unsure of his place, she perhaps felt some responsibility for that because they'd never truly clarified anything but that was always because they didn't need labels or titles, they had passions and feelings and that always seemed far more urgent. She waved him to sit down at the chair closet to her desk and he did so, clearing his throat and rubbing his hands together in his lap. She could almost glare at him but day she'd had, she didn't have time or patience for nerves or complications. She simply wanted him.

"Hi." she said finally, putting down the files and facing him square on to find him unsettled, his hair not it's usual styled perfection but instead a fluster of waves and grooves she so longed to smooth down and a tie she longed to fix. It struck her sometimes how strange it was that she felt these impulses, it had never been that way with any other man she'd known but with him she felt as if she wanted to rip his clothes from his body and then dress him perfectly again in the same instant.

"Hi." He leaned forward and smiled, it had been a few days since their last meeting where she'd inadvertently lost an earring during their entanglement and had almost been tempted to invite him to stay, but they both knew it wasn't possible, even with the way things were.

"How is everything?"

"Good, we're doing mass amounts of damage control and I've already drafted a statement for both you and him to address the nation publicly. He's talking about resigning but I didn't know if that's what you would want so-"

"It doesn't really matter, his political career is obliterated far beyond repair and there is no way he'll be on the ticket come my second term. Throw him out with the trash as far as I'm concerned."

Her words threw him and cut like glass under his foot, he recoiled quickly.

"You don't think that's a little cruel?"

"Fitz," She sighed and rolled her eyes, "The past few days all I've been trying to do is get some damn coverage over the current gun control bills approaching Congress and what is flooding BNC instead? Photos of Daniel Douglas getting to first base. I've never liked the man, you know that! You also know I could care little about what he does in his private life as long as he keeps his personal shit out of the way so I can run the damn country."

He stood up and began pacing, "So we can throw him to the wolves for all you care? Jesus Liv, what was even the point of me bringing me here?" He stopped to face her and she shrugged. If she was honest with herself she didn't have enough of the right reasons, but he was the best at his job and everyone knew it. He would fix it and they could continue with their principality intact, that had seemed logical enough to justify her emotions.

"I hired you to clear the airwaves so we can start some important conversations in this country-"

"Really? Because it seems to me like you hired your personal booty call to be within you grasp 24/7."

She sat back, stunned. He was breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring. She steeled herself and spoke, her tone dripping with warnings and the slight feeling that at any moment, he would see her not as the lover and friend he knew but as the political animal he'd helped build.

"I understand your tired, Fitzgerald. We will continue this conversation at another time. Goodnight."

He shook his head as he threw the report on her desk and fled, shaking slightly and a waves of fury kept just beneath the surface. When he got home he stood in the shower, praying that the pressure of the water would wash away the mess that seemed to swallow and cloud his life.

 **XxXxXx**

The following morning he arrived later than he should have to find the war room buzzing. The word had gotten out and Daniel Douglas stood at the podium on the screens before them, about to address the country live. Fitz dashed to the press room and grabbed tugged at Cyrus's arm, he'd become close with the man after being under his authority during the campaign although now their paths rarely crossed as he'd been loaded up with his new job as Chief of Staff.

"What the hell is going on? I told him not to do anything rash."

"Clearly that one went straight over his head." He scoffed.

Fitz ran his hand through his hair and began swivelling his head, looking for some way to stop this.

"What does the think he's doing? He's being an idiot!"

He shrugged casually "We couldn't have this going on, it was getting too out of control."

Fitz stood and stared at him in shock, "What?"

Cyrus's face contorted to one of confusion, realising that perhaps Fitz wasn't as switched on as he was back in his days on the front line of politics where he could seemingly catch bullets with his bare fingers and fire them back as grenades. The man that stood next to him now seemed weathered and worn.

"Wake up and smell the coffee Fitz, you think this is a friendly team game where everyone supports and loves one another? Get your mind out of the preschool paradise you seem to be in and back to the political gutter, where one mistake gets you chewed up and spat out. And before you go being all moral and mighty with me, you remember, she worked her ass off to get here and she's put her whole life behind this job. This job is her now, she is the President and you and I helped mould that, or have you forgotten? We made her a God and sometimes a God has to flood the earth so the plants can grow. There has to be a sacrifice Fitz, and you're kidding yourself if you didn't see this coming."

He stepped back, it seemed as if he'd just walked through glass and now he stood on the other side, batter, bruised and broken from the shattering of his fantasies. He knew Cyrus was right, his head wasn't in the game, it as with his heart and clouded with thoughts and feelings of her. It was only now he realised how foolish that was. To love a woman who wasn't wholly that. She was an idea, a collage, a dream, a machine and a politician. She would rip out the jugular if she had to because that's what she'd been trained to do. It's what she'd seen her husband do time after time and it's what he saw almost every day on the news. Behind her smiles and her girlish laugh, the way she looked when her eyes lit up at the sight of him ad her cheeks flushed, she was still cold. Because she had to be, she was a role. She had her head in the game, and he suddenly felt woefully distant as he realised this and his world began to some crashing down as the words came tumbling from Daniel Douglas's mouth.

 **XxXxXx**

"I need to see her." The short woman who sat behind her desk shook her head again.

"I'm sorry , she gave explicit instructions not to be disturbed."

"By anyone or by me specifically?"

She blushed in embarrassment and he nodded and boiled in fury before turning towards the door and reaching for the doorknob. Once he'd opened it he saw Olivia sitting on the soft yellow couches talking to a man with dark brown hair, as soon as she saw him she stood. He was almost immediately grabbed by a man in a dark suit and restrained, being slowly dragged away but she held up her hand.

"Wait."

They released him and she continued, "If you gentlemen could please give a moment." She turned back to the man who now stood behind her looking gravely concerned. "I'm sorry Jake, this will only take a moment." He smiled politely and eyed Fitz as he left.

He straightened himself and narrowed his eyes, "So you're replacing me."

She folded her arms across her chest, "I don't see why you would care, you've made no attempt to listen to my opinions, you've made little progress with the situation and you clearly only think I brought you here to be my sex toy. I assumed your resignation would be on my desk by the end of the day."

"How **dare** you." He fumed, "You undermined me at every turn and made it very clear you didn't trust me to handle the situation. Whenever I've come to you with a report you've discarded it and had me up against the window within minutes. Is it really so unreasonable to think the only reason I'm here is because of our personal relationship?" He was asking because it honestly plagued him, in the looks people gave him and the rumours whispered. Nobody knew how deep they went but everyone suspected he wasn't there on merit alone and the thought hung over his head like a bad smell.

"Yes! Of course I love you but it's more than that, I know you've been off your game lately but you are the best Fitz and nobody denies that. I don't know what's wrong with you but I know now that I'm only making things worse. That's why I stepped in with Daniel Douglas, I thought it would be easier than-"

"YOU DON'T FIX ME LIV! I'm not some wounded dog you pick up and put back together on the side of the road! You went over my head, you didn't even give me a chance to.." He ran a hand through his hand as he trailed off. "I had a plan, I've been up all night figuring this out. I was going to fix it and then that man could walk away with at least a shred of his dignity in tact but now… Now I'm useless and you no longer need me." As he spoke the words he felt their finality and their truth. He would be out of her life now and they would go their separate ways.

"Fitz, I-"

"Thank you for your honesty Madam President, I'll have all traces of my existence out of here by the end of the day. Good luck with the rest of your term, although from what I've seen you won't need it." He smiled sadly and swallowed, "You've become the political animal we always knew you would be. You won't let anyone stand in your path now." He didn't say it as an accusation but as a reality they both would accept.

She extended her hand as she swallowed the dry lump forming in her throat. He took it and the brought her closer and before they knew it their lips connected in what they both knew was a lover's goodbye. She caressed his face as a tear fell down his cheek and they pulled away, adjusting themselves.

"Thank you for your service to your country."

"My pleasure as always, Madam President." He bowed his head slightly and left the office, hushed hanging low and his heart sinking somewhere unknowable.

 **XxXxXx**

 _A/N: Oh my heart hurts after that. I'm sorry. I realised halfway through writing this that I've had this really sad expression on my face throughout my typing. Hope it wasn't too much on you guys and you're all still here? Please let me know if you're hurting and we can all support each other through the angst that is Olitz. I promise this wan't be an on again off again thing because I'm not cruel (well, I'm a little bit cruel but I'm not THAT cruel) but this will be a story about people finding their way back to each other now they've changed, just like Olitz had to do after Fitz became President. It's going to be tough at times but I promise Olitz is endgame. You've also probably recognised by now that these aren't your typical Olivia and Fitz traits, that's because they're in different situations and thus they behave in different ways. Olivia is under a huge amount of pressure and she's behaving how she thinks a politician should, typical (in Canon) Liv is leaving out her heart in this equation but sadly that also means her compassion is fading fast, thus her fixing skills step on everybody's toes. Fitz was and is a huge part of what makes her 'human' so without him she's wholly a politician. Fitz on the other hand is so mesmerised by his feelings that he has little idea how to function and do anything else (how Liv felt when she initially worked for Fitz in the White House) and it's hard for him to feel not at all himself and to have little to no power. Hopefully this helps you guys get a grip on where I'm going with these two. Please let me know your thoughts!? The support (being follows, favourites, reviews) I've received for this story (particularly over the last few days) has been super amazingly awesome and thank you all so much for your comments and opinions, they all matter heaps and are a huge help in my writing so if you want another chapter soon be to sure say hello as it gives me a very large push in the right direction :) Side note: HOW HOT IS THAT PROMO!? I've watched it like 50 times and I'm so certain I'll be watching it at least 50 more times before September 24th! Much love xx Sam_


	4. Chapter 4

She finally felt it. It wasn't so much a bolt of lightening or the disconnection from the socket, it was a slow creeping, shadows spreading through her soul and darkening everything in it's path. She didn't cry, not because she didn't care but because tears didn't fit somehow. Her world could be packed into a suitcase, her job took up the lions share while her duties to the American people came next, then her staff and then a tiny part was left for her own feelings. But they were mainly consumed by exhaustion. Each day, meeting after meeting she would practically fall into bed from the relief that for just a few mere hours, everything would fade away not oblivion. Sometimes she dreamt of him. They'd be together on the subway or having breakfast somewhere she'd never eve been to. Then there were the cruel kind of dreams that came only every so often.

She would be lounging in the grass, she could feel a few ants wander over her toes but she didn't mind. She was focused on the pages of her book but that seemed harder now that the dog bounded past her and began it's route back to her. It jumped on her belly, forcing her to put aside the novel and scratch behind's ears as she laughed when he tried to lick her face. Then she'd hear his own laughter and turn to find him watching her from the porch, his smile wide and his eyes lit with such adoration she thought she might burst. Somehow it wasn't finished yet and a small little girl came tottering out of the house, stumbling over herself and finally catching her Dad's leg between her hands and stopping her fall. She would grin up at him as if he was the sun and the look would mirror in his own eyes as he reached down like a giant and scooped her up, jostling her slightly as he placed her with ease upon his shoulder, her legs dangling on his chest either side of his head. He began to spin and dart while she gripped his head and squealed in delight as her chubby fingers falling over his eyes so they both soon stopped and jogged over to her, still lying on the grass with the puppy now buried in her waist and resting peacefully beside her. As they'd reach her he would lean down and kiss her, only to be interrupted by her failing arms, in that way she seemed to demand her own kiss. Just as he lay down next to her and the little girl left them to chase the small puppy who now resumed circling around on the grass, their eyes would lock and he would look at her that way he had a thousand times in reality. And when she woke it was with a tired kind of sadness, like a solider knowing they were fighting on the losing side. It wasn't devastation or hurt she felt but a kind of weariness that she wore on her shoulders for the day, and sometimes someone would comment but she'd always insist that there was never anything wrong. Just bad dreams.

 **XxXxXxXx**

He wasn't sure what to do now. What came after, what somebody did to get over the love of their life. How did you get over the President? It was the kind of thing that should have volumes self-help books. He supposed that for now he'd heal. Whatever that meant. As of late it meant late nights with plenty of scotch and bars that felt hazy in the blur of the mornings. This morning however he found himself grumpy and annoyed, having been woken by the alarming ring tone that only signified one thing. He glanced at the screen to make sure and sighed, tapping his acceptance to the call.

"What's you day like?" She pondered and his face contorted to one of confusion as he sat up and began opening the blinds.

"Try 'hi, hello, how are you?' and then we get to that. Have you been taught how to converse with other members of the huma race?" He said jokingly and he heard her slight laugh on the other end.

"I think 'hi, hello, how are you' are for people that actually care, I'm under obligation to call. You know, family law and all that."

"I wasn't aware we had a family law?"

"Yes and it states we have to talk at least every few weeks, which you've been shit at recently by the way. Anyway, I'm calling to say that I miss you and that we haven't see you in forever." He could tell she meant it and it cut him at the same time as bringing him back, parts of him that felt cold began to thaw and he lifted slightly. But he couldn't go, there was too much he couldn't say to her, too much he needed to.

"I'm actually really busy Cath, work has been a bit hectic at the moment-"

"Please don't give me that bullshit Fitz, it's been 2 years since they last saw you. I know we live in different states but Casey and Ben are staring to forget what you look like!" She said, almost jokingly but the truth was that the kids missed their Uncle. "It hasn't been easy not having David around and they just need some family Fitz, they miss you. We all miss you."

It had happened 5 years ago, when he'd only just been made partner at the law firm he'd been working for. It was his dream and he couldn't wait to tell his favourite sister, but instead when he'd called he'd found her a sobbing mess. He'd listened to her and discovered through the tears that there'd been an accident. He's been talking to her on the phone at the time, crossing the road as normal when some idiot had come out of nowhere and ran a red light, knocking him down in the process. The driver had handed himself in and they'd prosecuted harshly but it didn't make any difference. By the time the medics came he was gone. As soon as Fitz heard, he dropped everything. She'd told him not to, that it was important he stay there, for his work and his team, but he came anyway and she'd been grateful to wrap herself in his arms as she'd cried. He'd stayed with them for a month and left with a promise that he'd be there if she needed him and to his credit, he'd never let her down. The kids were important too and Fitz made sure he'd remained constant in their lives when they'd needed him most. It hurt him to think they'd grown apart and she knew that, it was all part of the strategy.

"Alright." He groaned, "Damn it Cath, how do you do that!" He said as they laughed together.

"Part of being a sister, I guess. Oh and the lawyer genes probably helped." They giggled again like when they were kids and he'd left her with a promise to be back down their way within the next month. Maybe time with them was what he needed. He needed to heal more than anything, and maybe that was best done around the people he loved, but when it all came down to it being in love was what had gotten him here in the first place, the feeling of emptiness with a space unable to be filled.

 _A/N: So no Olitz moments in this chapter, I'm sorry and I'm sorry this is only short. It's just that I have to establish them apart before I can with them together if that makes sense. These aren't filler chapters, they're part of the healing process and part of how these two people learn to heal and love one another again. Anyway, I hope you're still with me and if you'd leave me thought or a review, I'd really really love that! Also I have a new story called The American witch is set in 1931 and is a period Olitz piece so if that sounds like your kind of thing then please go and check it out and let me know what you think! I've actually borrowed Cath from there, she's a modern day recreation of Kick. Always so much super awesome thanks for your incredible support of this story and I love and look forward to reading your reviews as always! xx Sam_


End file.
